A plurality of touch driving electrodes and a plurality of touch sensing electrodes are provided in a touch region of a touch substrate. Each of the touch driving electrodes and each of the touch sensing electrodes are electrically coupled to a bonding region, and the driving circuit board is electrically coupled to the bonding region, so that the driving circuit board is electrically coupled to each of the touch driving electrodes and each of the touch sensing electrodes, and thereby driving the touch substrate.